clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gary, el Pingüino Artefacto
Gary, el Pingüino Artefacto, también conocido como G '''o simplemente '''Gary es un científico e inventor en Club Penguin, así como el antiguo propietario de la Tienda de Deportes. Él es sobrino nieto 11x de Garugg, tatarasobrino de Garianna y sobrino nieto de Gariwald VIII. Siempre aparece con una bata blanca y gafas curvas especiales. Se sabe que disfruta comer pizza de pescado, y casi siempre es visto tomando café estando en la OC. Recientemente confirmó que ya dejó de ser tan tímido, y potencialmente claustrofóbico. Además cuando el director de la EPF no está, él es encargado o Segundo Jefe. Desarrollo del Personaje Gary se ha sometido a grandes cantidades de desarrollo de personaje. Cuando aparece en la Misión 2, aparece como un científico un tanto astuto y cortés que es dueño de la Tienda de Deportes. Muy pronto después de esto, se transforma en un líder y la personalidad técnica. Cuando apareció por primera vez para la Fiesta Medieval, parecía tranquilo e imaginativo. Él es muy asustadizo, como lo demuestra sus guiones durante las Fiestas de Halloween. Se vuelve más como un compañero en las ultimas Misiones, y en la EPF (aunque emite órdenes y misiones) aparece más como un miembro del equipo, al igual que el Pinguino Jet-Pack y Rookie. Recientemente se le ha dado a un pasado Inglés, por medio de su forma de hablar en artículos para las Noticias de Club Penguin. Sus inventos han cambiado recientemente, con nombres más realistas y objetivos menos relacionados con la EPF y más para la isla en general, pero aún así siempre que tiene tiempo hace nuevos equipamientos para la EPF. El papel de Gary en la EPF parece ser secundario a su papel de personaje, algo que se mostró especialmente durante la Fiesta de Noche de Brujas del 2012. Él es el segundo a cargo de la EPF después de el Director. Gary también les dice a los jugadores menos información. Es de señalar que Gary nunca había hecho ninguna indicación de la existencia de la EPF durante la era de la APS. La amistad de Gary con Tía Arctic, mostrada frecuentemente en épocas anteriores, no se ha mencionado desde el deterioro de la APS. Gary no ha hablado directamente a otro personaje, fuera de entrevistas, desde la Travesía Con Rockhopper. Pareció actuar más raro y nervioso desde el comienzo del 2013. Debido a que con Rockhopper visitamos la Isla de los Dinosaurios, Gary quedo entusiasmado por ver dinosaurios y por eso quedo raro después de la Travesía con Rockhopper. Invenciones de Gary : Artículo Principal: Lista de Invenciones de Gary. Papel en la APS y la EPF Gary aparte de ser el inventor de Club Penguin, también es el que crea todos los artefactos que usan los Agentes Secretos. La mayoría de los artefactos eran para la APS y algunos especiales para la EPF. Todos estaban guardados en la Sala de Artefactos de la OC de la APS pero con la explosión de palomitas de maíz de el 2010, todos fueron destruidos o severamente dañados. Gary vio la necesidad de poner sus inventos en un lugar más seguro, así que construyo un laboratorio al que solo los jefes de las clases de agentes de la EPF conocían su ubicación. Pero Herbert en el 2012, gracias a los archivos super-secretos de la EPF, encontró el laboratorio de Gary y lo secuestró. Al ser liberado por la EPF, Gary pensó que era más segura la Sala de Comando que un laboratorio secreto, así que la EPF le construyo un laboratorio en la Sala de Comando para que pudiera seguir inventando y pudiera estar seguro. Gary 3000 thumb Artículo principal: Gary 3000 Gary 3000 es un inventor famoso en el futuro, que es Gary "en el futuro, pero diferente". Como la forma del presente de Gary es un agente de la Elite Penguin Force , Gary 3000 es parte de la Extra Planetaria Federación. Apariciones Gary normalmente aparece dos o tres veces al año, haciendo de él un personaje moderadamente difícil de localizar. Al encontrarlo, los jugadores pueden recibir su fondo y añadirlo a su lista de amigos. *Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2008 *Juegos Pinguinos 2008 *Festival de Vuelo 2009 *Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2009 *Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2010 *Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2011 *Fiesta Medieval 2012 *Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2012 *Viaje a la Prehistoria *Luz, cámara, Hollywood *Fiesta Medieval 2013 *Viaje a la Prehistoria 2014 *Viaje al Futuro * Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2014 * Día del Pi (Con Rookie) * Fiesta de Intensa Mente Frases La siguiente es una lista de las frases que ha dicho Gary (sacadas desde servidores en Inglés): *Tink tink tink. *Tira de la palanca. *No soy un computador. *¡Permite las pruebas de hélice! *¡Oh mi! *Una máquina de Súper Refrescos saliendo! (Esto fue probablemente un Sneak-Peek para Problema Pufflístico, por la máquina de Herbert, la Bomba de Batido de Crema Pegajosa del Fracaso) *¡Vamos a la Isla de Rockopper! *Arreglando. *¡Y nos vamos! *Interésante. *¡Buena idea! *Adiós Pinguinos. *¿Me pueden dar un poco de H2O?. *¡Está vivo! *¡MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *Hay una situación que necesita de mi atención *¡Buenas colegas científicos de trabajo! *¡Estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes! *¿Se puede detener mi hacinamiento? *¡Buen trabajo! *Vamos a ir por este camino. *¡Aquí estamos! *¡Un fantasma! *Sólo es el viento. *Puedo abrir esta puerta. *¿Una pared de ladrillos? *Podemos subir. *Esta estatua de puffle. *Anota. *¿Instrumentos flotando? *Gracias. Los leeré en mi laboratorio. *¡Se están convirtiendo en monstruos! *¡Gran trabajo a todos! *Interesante observación. *Toma más notas. *Muy bien. *Algo extraño está pasando. *Sí, todo es raro en Halloween. *Sí, soy bastante bueno en escapar. *Great Scott. *¡Un científico es un poco loco a veces! *Todos ustedes parecen muy astutos. *¡Vamos a acelerar nuestro progreso! *¡Hahahahaha! *Por aquí. *Felicitaciónes científicos *Síganme todos. *Paso todo el mundo animado. *Ajá, me alegro de que pudieras acompañarme. *¡Saludos, viajeros del tiempo! *De acuerdo, vamos. *Puaj, esta poción sabe horrible. Conocimiento de Gary de otros pingüinos famosos Gary reconoce los siguientes famosos cuando se le pregunta *Sí, yo se de ese Rockhopper. *¡Sí! Soy buen amigo de Tia Arctic. *¿Sensei? ... ... ... He oído hablar del Sensei. *¿CeCe? ... ... ... Nunca he oído hablar de esta CeCe. ¿Puede inventar? *¿Rocky? .......... No la conozco, ¿Me hablas de ella? Artículos de Gary Gary tiene una colección de artículos de Club Penguin que tiene en su inventario, que se enumeran a continuación. Ropa *Azul Viejo (Color). *Las gafas de Gary (4 pares diferentes, con 4 apariencias diferentes en sus cartas de perfil) *Fondo de Gary *Batas de laboratorio de Gary. *Traje de científico loco. *Cabeza de calabaza brillante. *Centro del Cielo *Espada del Trueno *Detector de Fantasmas 3000 Pins * Pin de Trébol * Pin de Nota Musical * Pin de Planta * Pin de Porción de Pizza * Pin de Globo * Pin de Linterna de Minería * Pin de Balón de Playa * Pin de Sol * Pin de Herradura * Pin de Nave Espacial * Pin de Palo de Hockey * Pin de * Pin de Faro * Pin de Telescopio * Pin de Bandera de Barco Pirata * Pin de Calabaza * Pin de Jet-Pack * Pin de Salvavidas * Pin de Árbol de Navidad * Pin de Bastón de Caramelo * Pin de Manzana * Pin de Cáctus * Pin de Oso de Peluche * Pin de Bloque de Hielo * Pin de Camarón * Pin de Vasija Llena de Oro * Pin de Caja de Cartón * Pin de Micrófono * Pin de Gema * Pin de Tulipán Curiosidades *Fue el primer personaje de Club Penguin en usar ropa de cuerpo. *La primera aparición de Gary fue en la Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2008. *Gary tiene por lo menos seis batas de laboratorio. Una que lleva puesta, otra en la Sala de Artefactos, tres en un gancho de ropa en su habitación y otro en el suelo junto a la percha. *Gary tiene al menos los primeros 32 pins en su colección, excepto el Pin de Pelota de Fútbol, como se ve en las Misiones. *Aunque Gary lleva el Azul Viejo en las misiones, en las demás imagenes y en el juego es Azul. *A él le gusta el queso extra fuerte y anchoas en la pizza, como dijó en Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *Cuando la gente hace una gran multitud a su alrededor, él se pone nervioso y trata de esconderse o irse. *Gary formo parte del Concurso de Iglú de Halloween 2010, junto con Tia Arctic. *Gary indica en la misión 9 que le gusta el café y también las matemáticas. *Él usa una bata de laboratorio indestructible. *Fue el primer famoso en que los jugadores fueron capaces de agregar como amigo. *Algunas imágenes muestran que el escribe con su mano izquierda,otras con la derecha, lo que significa que es posible que el sea ambidiestro. *Las gafas de Gary podrían ser especiales, porque en la Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2011, que no necesitaba gafas de visión nocturna o una lámpara para ver. De lo contrario, conoce el camino de la cámara oscura naturalmente. *Gary trata de no ser confuso, como demostró en la misión # 3. *Gary tiene en cualquier lugar entre 10-99 pares de calcetines (que es diferente a todo el mundo) como lo revelado en la Misión 1. *Gary ayudo a mejorar el Migrator para la Travesía con Rockhopper. *En el álbum puffle brasileño, Gary se ve en la página de Puffle Café. *El es extremadamente rápido a la multiplicación en matemáticas. *Gary es el mejor amigo de Tía Arctic, como se menciona en el Diario Oficial de Club Penguin Anual 2011. *En la edición de Noticias de Club Penguin, Nº341, dijó que él construyó el Hidra-bot. * A principios de la Fiesta Medieval 2012, se produjo un error en donde el jugador tiene el perfil de Gary de la Fiesta de Noche de Brujas, con el Detector de Fantasmas 3000 y la Espada de Trueno. Más adelante, los perfiles volvieron a su forma original. *Algo que jugaba en su "casa" (faro) en la Fiesta Medieval 2012 es "I Spy Eye Wizard". *En la Fiesta Medieval 2012, había un asiento especial en el faro para él, probablemente para escapar de las multitudes. *Gary se ve bailando en el vídeo de La Fiesta Empieza Ya (versión completa) *De acuerdo con el Anuario 2011-2012, el usaría un Malteadacosmicopter 3000 para salvar la isla. *Gary no podía añadir algunos pingüinos en el inicio de la Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2012 debido a un problema técnico. *Gary fue secuestrado por Herbert el 8 de noviembre de 2012 y liberado el 24 de Noviembre. *Su forma de decir "Great Scott" es similar al del Dr. Emmet L. Brown de volver al Futuro, una película de la franquicia popular. *Antes tenía el Peinado Afro, cuando era más joven, no tenía su bata de laboratorio, sólo una camisa turquesa y una corbata marrón. *También tenía frenillos cuando era más joven, ésta es también la primera vez que un pingüino se ha visto con los apoyos. *Dos de sus dinosaurios favoritos son Micropachycephalosaurus y Carcharodontosaurus. *Cuando era niño tenía un peluche llamado Señor Tyrannosaurus Chompington, que al parecer, era muy educado. *Tiene muchos miembros de la familia, incluyendo primos, tíos y una tía (no Tía Arctic). La mayoría de ellos son posiblemente algo tímidos. *Ha demostrado tener un alto grado de miopía, ya que su lente izquierdo tiene -11,5 grados y el de la derecha tiene -13,5. *Durante la Fiesta Prehistorica, la corbata no estába metida en su chaqueta como normalmente la tiene. *Se ha dicho que se ha sentido un poco raro desde que Herbert lo congeló, ya que se cree que el proceso criogénico pudo haber sido inestable. *Al preguntar sobre la tienda de deportes durante la Fiesta Prehistórica, dijo: "Este es un tema para discutir en 72,1 millones 14 años en el futuro", probablemente en alusión a 2014. *En la Revista Club Penguin, apareció en "pingüinos al descubierto" y tenía sus propias secciones en ocasiones, "Equipamiento de Gary" y "Experimentos de Gary". *Gary apareció dos meses seguidos a principios de 2013, haciendo apariciones tanto en la Fiesta Prehistórica y Luz Cámara Hollywood. *Gary es el hermano mayor de G Billy, integrante de la Penguin Band, según el Manual Del Agente Secreto (M.A.S) pero cuando la APS dejo de operar esta información desapareció y en el presente es ignorada. *Se cree que Gary tiene un puffle café, como se ve en una edición de Noticas de Club Penguin, pues se le ve en la sala de artefactos inventando algo y al lado un yunque con un puffle cafe encima. (Si es así, tendría dos puffles, ya que en el Viaje a la Prehistoria 2014 adoptó su segundo puffle, un puffle Triceratops celeste llamado Darwin). *Ese puffle café volvio a aparecer en el corto "¡Conoce a Gary!". *Es uno de los pinguinos mas elegantes de Club Penguin. *Él en la fiesta de lanzamiento de My Penguin en norte américa, afirmo que ya no es tímido. *En una edicion de la revista de club penguin dijo que pone "3,000" al nombre de todos sus inventos por que "2,999 de 3,000 inventos le fallan". *Se parece a "Kowalski" de los Pinguinos de Madagascar. *Gary a tenido el mismo pingüino en la tarjeta de jugador desde Viaje a la Prehistoria 2013 hasta el Viaje a la Prehistoria 2014, cambiando solo el fondo. *Junto a Sensei , Cadence y Tía Arctic, fue el único famoso qué apareció en el Aniversario de Club Penguin Portugués. *Es el único pinguino que tiene ojos de puntos y no ojos normales como el resto de los pinguinos. *En una edición del diario el sale con el sombrero de pizzero. *En las dos Viaje a la Prehistoria 2013 y Viaje a la Prehistoria 2014, Gary no cambió su tarjeta de jugador ni su fondo. *En un encuentro confirmo que le gusta la música de Cadence, su juego favorito es la batalla contra Scorn virtual, su animal favorito es un caracol alien del Planeta "Y" y le gusta el ajedrez. * A excepción de su tarjeta de jugador de Octubre del 2014, sus tarjetas de jugador de 2013 y 2014, no cambia la postura. * En el trailer de Operación: Apagón, cuando Herbert captura a Gary, este se ve sin gafas, pero en el juego, se le ve todavía con ellas. Probablemente sea un error. * Se descubre su posible voz en el corto animado de "¡Conoce a Gary!". *En el video "¡Conoce a Gary!", descubrimos que es algo desordenado al ir a trabajar, o simplemente lleva demasiadas cosas y no las orden antes de ir al trabajo. * El estuvo pingüineando por la isla durante la Fiesta de Intensa Mente, ya que el invento el Mentalizador 3000. * Durante la Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2015 reveló que su mayor temor es el Café Descafeinado. Galería Gary en el juego.png|Su sprite. Famosos 10mo aniversario.png|Junto a los famosos que aparecieron en el 10mo Aniversario. GaryBot.png|Su robot. Cartas de Juego Gary Player Card.png Gary Player Card1.PNG Gary (1).png Captura-de-pantalla-2013-01-17-a-las-12-17-45.png 331px-Gary'sPlayerCardHollywoodParty2013.png 1gary.png Gary_con_darwin.png|Gary con Darwin Gary3000.png k0HUGxs.png En lista de Amigos Gbuddylist.png Garyon.png Character_4_88.png Character_4_88Off.png Gary_when_he_is_offline.png Fondos GaryAutographedBackground.png|Fondo de Gary Gary background 2.png|Fondo de Gary Clothing Photos 9112.png|Nuevo Fondo de Gary 9139 photos.png|Fondo Medieval de Gary Clothing Photos 9168.png|Fondo de Gariwald Clothing Photos 9181.png|Fondo Prehistórico de Gary Clothing Photos 9190.png|Fondo Explosivo de Gary 9216 BG.png|Fondo de Pociones de Gary Gary3000Giveaway-9263-Sprite.png|Fondo de Gary 3000 En el Juego Gary11.PNG Gary1q.PNG Gary1.png Gary penguin play.png Gary My Penguin Release 3.png Gary My Penguin Release 2.png Gary My Penguin Release.png Gary halloween.PNG Gary found 2.PNG Ga3.png Ga2.png 640px-IsawG.png 609px-11122.PNG gary y robots.png gary del futuroo.png gary sorprendido.png gary es futuristico.png gary bailando.png encontre a gary otra vez.png que no gary era claustrofobico.png gary lanz.png gary lanzando.png the time.png gary mira ahi.png Otros THE PARTY STARTS NOW.png THE G HAS EYES.PNG Pjlj.PNG Message Sprites- Gary.png LS Gary.png GwithKlutzyPSAM5.png G-dancing.png Garypredictsstrom.PNG GaryM5wiperglasses.png Garybrokenit.png Gary355354.PNG Gary12.png Gary5.png Gary3.png Gary planning to catch Herbert.PNG Gary pizza.PNG Gary New Style.png Gary herberts site.png Gary desk stuff.PNG Gary desk.PNG Gary ac 3000.png Gary 7.png Gary 3.png G without glasses.jpg|Noten los ojos de puntos Blackout glasses.PNG Agent G.PNG Agent G (1).png 640px-Screenshot from 2012-09-27 08-27-10.png 640px-Garyswtakeover.PNG 640px-GaryCutout.png 639px-Gary Excited.png 561px-Gary26.png 560px-Gary40.png 526px-Garyu.png 513px-Gary41.png 470px-Garymwahahaha!.png 396px-Run gary.png 394px-649x790 Gary.png 388px-Gary Issue 376.png 388px-Gary in Stage.png 381px-Gary (3).png 369px-GaryNewspaper404.png 359px-Gary42.png 355px-Gary captured9.png 354px-GaryEureeka.png 336px-Young gary.png 319px-Popcrongary.png 302px-Gary 38.png 298px-GaryHomepage.png 296px-Gary the time traveler.png 279px-Gary2.png 258px-Gary25.png gary disfraz.png|Gary con su disfraz de mago Agente secreto G o Gary.png gary432.png|Gary en el card-jitsu Gary_Preocupado.png|Gary hablando Gary_Enseñando_como_Mago.png|Gary Enseñando con su sombrero de Mago Gary y Pinguino Jet Pack.JPG|Gary y Pinguino Jet-Pack en un comic 096.JPG 118.JPG 095.JPG|Gary en el comic "Cangrezilla" images (54).jpg Gary 6.png IMG_0435.JPG|En el comic Pinguino de Troya IMG_0414.JPG|En Dia de Juegos GaryelPingúinoartefacto2014.png Gary con una lupa.png|Gary con una lupa Gary viendo un mapa.png|Gary viendo unos Planos o un Mapa dada.jpg|Gary y Su Dinopuffle Animated-Short-Gary.png gary6.png|Una imagen de Gary como Puffle, vista en Noticias de Club Penguin GaryAndDarwinCutout.png|Gary junto a Darwin screen-shot-2011-08-08-at-7-40-10-pm.png|Gary nervioso. fondo de gary.png|Fondo que Club Penguin subió IgO1qIV.png|En la Fiesta Preistórica. antiguo-libro-de-pociones-gary.png|En el periódico. Gary2614656734.PNG gary viendo una hoja.png|Gary viendo una hoja Gary 3000.png|Gary 3000 hueee 007.jpg|en el comic "¡Para la portada!" Gary shown in the party starts now.PNG Red and Blue Dancing.png PartyStartsGary.png Garysf.png Garyd.png todos los garys.png|Todos los Garys del tiempo en el comic "La Aventura de Gary" Gary Gary.png Gary congelado.png GaryBot.png|Como robot gary sin lentes.jpg|Gary sin lentes en el Corto "Conoce a Gary" Videos Corto de Club Penguin: Conoce a Gary. Categoría:Pinguinos Categoría:Agentes de la EPF Categoría:Personaje Conocible Categoría:Personajes de la Fiesta Medieval Categoría:Personajes de AlasyAletas Categoría:Fiesta Medieval Categoría:Agentes Secretos Categoría:Personaje Famoso Categoría:Viaje al Futuro Categoría:Viaje a la prehistoria Categoría:Gary Categoría:EPF Categoría:EPF Elite Penguin Force Categoría:Inventos de Gary Categoría:2010 Categoría:2011 Categoría:2012 Categoría:2013 Categoría:2014 Categoría:2015 Categoría:2005 Categoría:2006 Categoría:2007 Categoría:2008 Categoría:2009 Categoría:Club Penguin Categoría:Fiesta de Halloween 2012 Categoría:Personajes Bot 2999 Categoría:10mo Aniversario Categoría:¿Qué hay de nuevo?